pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
| textcolor=black| name='Arceus'| jname=(アルセウス Arceus)| image= | ndex=#493| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= AR-kee-us | hp=120| atk=120| def=120| satk=120| sdef=120| spd=120| species=Alpha Pokémon| type= | height=10'06"| weight=705.5 lbs.| ability=Multitype| color='Gray'| gender=Genderless| }} Arceus (アルセウス Arceus) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus was the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex until Generation V was announced. Appearance Arceus are often known as the Alpha Pokémon. It is commonly referred to in the Canalave library Sinnoh legends as the "Original One", who created the rest of the universe. Its body is mainly white in color with dark gray portions on its underbelly, face, mane, and tail. Around it's torso is a large cross-like"wheel" with four jewels embedded onto it where the tips cross, which indicate which plate is being held. It's eyes are green with red pupils, and its cheeks are also green. On the ends of its feet are golden hooves that change color according to its type, along with the wheel and its eyes and forehead. This Pokémon has the title role in the movie: Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Special Abilities Arceus have the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000" arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1000 arms" are metaphorical. The "1,000" arms could be Arceus's move "Judgement" but this is still unknown. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Arceus can also easily hold off Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga at the same time, making it very powerful. In the Anime An Arceus appeared in the Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus will battled against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sheena (a new character) back in time to stop Damos from betraying Arceus. Arceus was able to speak with Telepathy. Another Arceus also appeared along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in the opening "The Greatest - Everyday!" Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November of 2009, Nintendo released a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get a Arceus except through the use of a cheating device. Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through the aforementioned cheating device and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed by Nintendo until February of 2009. In the game there exists data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate] as well), but there is no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (It is possible that Nintendo only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing). It is known as the Deity Pokémon due to the fact it created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the lake guardians. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is an event in which you can trade Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins (the Sinjoh Ruins) and watch Arceus create a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, all at level one and each holding their respective orbs. This is, so far the only way to get origin forme Giratina in HeartGold and SoulSilver as you cannot trade over the Griseous Orb. It is rumored that the event can be activated twice; once with the movie/TRU Arceus and another time with a Hall of Origin Arceus (if Nintendo chooses to grace players with the Azure Flute event item). Arceus is also in the game Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. At the final floor at the last dungeon, your hero will find a Silver Arceus Statue. It will give you a very powerful item called a Space Globe, which raises all the active Team Member's Attack stat. Arceus itself does not apear in the game. Locations | pokemon=Arceus| diamondpearl=Hall of Origin| dprarity=One| platinum=Hall of Origin| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Arceus| diamond=It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.| pearl=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed.| platinum=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| heartgold=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| soulsilver=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| }} Learnset Leveling *'Bold' normally indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. However, through the use of held Plates, Arceus can gain STAB for any move. Sprites Trivia *Arceus has the highest base stat total of any Pokémon at 720, surpassing Mewtwo's record. *Arceus is claimed to be the first Pokémon in existence, but is last on the Pokédex as of the Generation IV games. *Though the Pokédex states that Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to shape the universe, it cannot learn any moves involving arms. In fact, it doesn't even have visible arms. *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in any game, at level 80, with level 100 Magikarp being the highest. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. * Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through cheating and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. * In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates or shards which changed its type. In the Pokémon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter it. * On the 13th, 14th, 20th and 21st of March 2010, the UK games retailer "GAME" held Pokémon events where players could demo HeartGold and SoulSilver; Arceus was also available. * The greek word 'archaois' means ancient. It then bacame the English word "archaic" which probably refers to how Arceus created the world and was the first ever Pokemon. * Arceus moves and looks somewhat like Dialga in the movie. * Arceus's moveset is also like Mewtwo's: it can't learn every move, but most of them. * Arceus, besides moving like Dialga, runs in the air like a horse. * Arceus can learn Draco Meteor if holding the Draco plate. * In the Japanese trailer for the 12th Pokemon movie, the narrator pronounced Arceus' name wrong. It was pronounced as AR-''say-us when it was meant to be pronounced as ''AR-kee-us. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon